


Fears of the Heart

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-02
Updated: 2000-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Mallory opens up to Leo about her fears.





	Fears of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters belong to Aaron Sorkin Et Al. No copyright infringement is intended. This is just for fun. "Momentum" belongs to Aimee Mann Et Al. No copyright infringement intended on that one either.

Author: GEM 

Title: "Fears Of The Heart" 

Rated: PG (I think it could be G but would never really say that :) ) 

Category: Mallory/Leo and a little Sam thrown in. 

Spoilers: Mallory opens up to Leo about her fears. 

Note: Mark is mine.

 

"I care Sam! I really do!" Mallory said as she stepped out of Sam’s office.

"Do you because it sounds like you don’t!" Sam said as he collected his things and walked her out before going to his meeting.

"Sam I do care and I’m sorry if it doesn’t sound that way."

"It’s okay. Have a good afternoon. I’ll talk to you later."

"Okay talk to you later." Mallory called as she walked out the door to her car.

Later Mallory returned to the West Wing, this time to see her father. She walked into the outer office and noticed that Margaret, along with most of the other staffers, had left for the night. Mallory knew that her father was still in his office because his light was still on, she knocked on the open door and walked inside his office. Leo looked up from his work and saw his daughter standing in front of him.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here so later?" Leo asked come around from behind his desk to give her a hug.

"I could ask you the Sam thing." Mallory said with a smile.

"Mallory."

"Dad. I need your help."

"With What?"

"I had a fight with Sam earlier. I don’t even remember what it was about. I just need someone to talk to."

"Okay What do you say we go home and talk?"

"Okay."

"Let me just get some things together." Leo gathered some of the paper he need and walked out of his office with Mallory walking alongside. \-----------------

"Mallory are you okay?" Leo asked as he sat on the couch next to his daughter.

"Yeah, I’m just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Falling in love." She answered softly.

"Why?" Leo asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don’t want to be hurt again. Mark hurt me so much. He broke me. He made me believe I was nobody."

"But you are somebody baby. You’re a beautiful intelligent young woman nobody can ever take that away from you."

"I know. It’s just that every time I’m with Sam I feel complete. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes."

"I feel complete and I get comfortable with him. Then there is a little voice in the back of my head that says don’t get to close because he’ll hurt you and you’ll never be the same and then I freeze. I can’t move I want to but I can’t I’m too afraid."

"Mallory, I love you and I want to protect you. I didn’t do that good enough when you were with Mark. I know he hurt you. I’m sorry but Sam isn’t Mark. He’s better than Mark and he will take care of you because he truly cares for you I can tell. He would never hurt not like Mark hurt you."

Mallory leaned into her father’s side and placed her head on his shoulder. "You’re right. Thanks Daddy."

"Anytime baby. Are you going to stay here?"

"No, thanks Dad. I have to be to school early tomorrow and I have someone I need to call when I get home."

"Okay baby. Drive safe. I love you.". Leo walked her to the door and kissed her on the cheek before she left. 

\----------- 

As Mallory drove back to her apartment, she turned the radio on and flipped around until she found her station. She was glad that her father had set her straight and had talked to her about Sam. She just hoped it wasn’t too late. A song came on the radio that seemed to sum up Mallory’s situation until this point.:

"Oh for the sake of momentum. I’ve allowed my fears to get larger than life. And it brought me to my current agendum. Whereupon I deny fulfillment as yet to arrive."

"And I know life is getting shorter. I can’t bring myself to set the scene. Even when it’s approaching torture. I’ve got my routine."

"Oh for the sake of momentum. Even though I agree with the stuff about seizing the day. But I hate to think of effort expended. All those minutes and days and hours I have frittered away. And I know life is getting shorter. I can’t bring myself to set the scene. Even when it’s approaching torture. I’ve got my routine."

"But I can’t confront the doubts I have. I can’t admit that maybe the past was bad. And so, for the sake of momentum. I’m condemning the future to death so it can match the past."[/i]

The song ended just as Mallory reached her apartment. She knew that she lived her live the way the song explained it but she wasn’t about to give in to the end of the song just yet. When she got inside her apartment she went to the phone and called Sam.

"Hello."

"Hi Sam. I just called to say that I’m sorry for what I said this morning. I really do care about you. You’re a good friend Sam."

"Mallory it’s okay I understand. I care for you too. How would you like to go out this weekend?"

"I think I would like that."

"Great I’ll talk to you as the weekend gets closer."

"Sounds great Sam. Thanks again. Good night."

"Good night Mallory."

The End

  

  



End file.
